Twelve Quests In One
by Sliverloc303
Summary: SEQUEL TO HER CHOICE. Nico has been taken and the only way to get him back is if Percy, Annabeth and Grover play a twisted game with a facless stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Him**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summery**: When they're 'little brother' Nico is taken Percy and Annabeth have to play a twisted game with a faceless stranger in order to save him.

**A/N**: If anyone has read my other story then you know what Chiron is talking about. If you haven't then the story is that Annabeth had to choose between Percy and Luke and was sent to a dream world but she chose Percy and she went back to the normal world.

Chiron sat in his wheelchair drumming his fingers on the armrest. Annabeth and Percy walked into the living room together smiling. Chiron sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Annabeth had just come back from a personal quest and her and Percy had just got together. It was terrible that they had to go on another quest so soon but it needed to be done. This monster had to be stopped and the boy had to be saved.

Percy stopped smiling the second he saw Chiron's face. His eyes were full of sadness and his face was drawn and dark. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. She too had noticed the look on Chiron's face. "Something has happened to… to Nico," Chiron said slowly. "WHAT? Where is he? Is he ok?" Percy asked.

There are three people that Percy loved more than anyone in the world. His mom, Annabeth and his 'little brother' Nico. If anyone even thought of hurting them, Percy would make their life a misery. "Have either of you seen him today?" Chiron asked. "You're asking a girl who was unconscious for two days," Annabeth said frowning. "I haven't seen him since before the battle. I got distracted," Percy said looking at Annabeth. She put a hand on his arm and he smiled at her, thankful that she understood. Chiron showed them a letter. "This arrived a few minutes ago. It just appeared out of no where." Percy grabbed the letter and Annabeth looked at it, reading over his shoulder.

_To Percy and Annabeth__:_

_I'm afraid little Nico has disappeared and there's only one way to get him back. As that camp of yours is full of heroes then you should know about the greatest hero of all and his most famous quest. You have a week and three days to complete my tests, lighting up all the beads. I'll send you the destination of each test one at a time. Of course I have put my own twist on the labours just to make them extra hard. Remember you don't have much time. Nico's counting on you._

Percy's hand trembled in anger. "Son of a-." Grover burst into the living room, panting, "Mr. D… said…there was…an emergency." "Someone has taken Nico," Annabeth said, before turning back to Chiron. "What does this monster mean by 'lighting up all the beads' and the greatest hero and labours."

"Isn't it obvious? It's Hercules and the Twelve Labours," Percy said as he handed the letter to Grover. "Ok so this guy wants us to complete the labours and then we can get Nico back," Annabeth said. Chiron nodded and replied, "These came with the letter. I think that these are the beads that it was talking about." He handed Annabeth two bracelets. They each where thick and made of leather. They had six beads encrusted on them in dark colours.

She handed one to Percy and he put it on his wrist. As she did the same with her bracelet, Chiron picked up a thin book off the table. "I had already realized that the quest is about the Twelve Labours and I got this out for you. It tells you all you need to know about the famous quest." Percy took the book and went to the first page. "Labour 1. Slay the Nemean Lion and bring back its hide," he read.

"Oh good, I was afraid it was going to be something easy," he said sarcastically. "Percy, go to the Oracle and then come back here. I'll give Annabeth something to help you."

Percy came back down the stairs from the attic. When he came back down into the sitting room, Annabeth was holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. Annabeth turned to him. "Hercules used these. But they didn't work so I don't get why we need them." Chiron said simply, "We have no idea what twists this person will put on the tasks so you need all the help you can get. What did the Oracle say?" Percy took a deep breath and recited,

"_Twelve in one, but time is scarce,_

_A friend in trouble cannot wait,_

_But keep your eyes open and your partners close,_

_As all is not what__ it seems."_

They all looked at him. "It must be getting lazy because that didn't rhyme," he stated. Then a piece of paper materialised on the table. They all stared at it. "Grover, you're coming with us on this quest, right?" Percy asked slowly. Grover nodded. Annabeth went over to the table and un-folded the paper. She showed it to Percy and Grover. Three words were printed on it.

**CENTRAL PARK ZOO.**

"Remember, this guy must be able to see us if he knows when to deliver the letters. Be careful what you say to each other and keep an eye on each other," Chiron said. The three friends nodded and walked out of the big house.

Percy patted his pocket making sure that Riptide was still there, while Annabeth tucked her cap into her jeans tighter. Grover meanwhile had to go put his feet and trousers on so he said he would meet them at the border. "We will save him Percy," Annabeth said, hugging him. Percy sighed and hugged her back. He looked at her and she brushed his hair from his eyes. She had been doing that a lot and he loved it when she did.

_A pair of eyes watched as Percy, Annabeth and Grover got a taxi into New York. She glanced over at the young boy that was tied up and drugged in the corner. He let out a small whimper.__ He had tried to escape earlier but a little spell here and a little potion there and he was too exhausted to do anything. She looked back at the looking glass and gave a small smirk. "Let's see what you guys can do." _

**A/N**: I don't know if I like this chapter so please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Labour 1**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: I have no idea what Central Park Zoo looks like so I'm really sorry if I got it wrong.

Central Park Zoo was filled with people, children screaming drowning out the animal noises. The three friends made their way to the lion expedite.

The lions were in a large expedite behind a fence. There was a deep cave and many trees and rocks in there as well. There were a number of lions lazing around. "Look," Annabeth said, pointing to one of the larger lions. He had a huge mane and he had a light glow to him.

Grover's eyes grew wide. "An actual lion! We have to kill an actual lion!" "We have to skin it too," Annabeth put her hand over her mouth. "I feel sick!" Percy took a deep breath. "The Oracle said that all is not what it seems. Maybe we don't have to kill it. Maybe there's another way. Come on."

They walked around to the back gates, dodging the guards. They unlocked the gates and walked quietly into the expedite. The crouched on the edge of the lion expedite near the fence and the gate.

Annabeth took the quiver and the bow out Percy's bag. Percy took the bow from her and an arrow. He lined up the arrow and waited. "Come on, don't make me do this," he whispered.

When nothing happened, he sighed and let the arrow go. It went sailing through the air and…bounced off the lion. They frowned and Annabeth handed him another arrow. Percy lined it up again and sent it through the air. It bounced off the lion again and the only sign that lion had felt anything was that he twitched.

Percy smiled, glad that he didn't have to kill him. He handed the bow back to Annabeth. "Hey what are those arrows doing in there!?" a voice called. The three of them ran out of the expedite, closing the gate behind them.

They got to the public area and slowed to a walk. They looked like normal friends out for a day at the zoo. "Hey you!" They turned to see a guard running towards them. "Crap," Annabeth whispered. She still had the arrows and the bow in her hand.

The guard grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her towards the guard's office. She threw her cap on the ground and Percy quickly picked it up.

Grover and Percy crouched under the window of the office. Annabeth was in a cell across from the desk. The guard was sitting on his chair, his jacket draped across the back of it. "Which key do you think it is?" Percy asked. "I saw him lock it with that big silver one," Grover replied, pointing at the bunch of keys on the guard's desk.

Percy put the cap on and disappeared. He sneaked inside and to the guard's desk. "What you've got to realize is that I'm the law around here. This officer's jacket means I can't be argued with. I'm untouchable." Annabeth rolled her eyes at the guard's speech.

Percy reached up and slid the key off the loop. Then the guard turned his head. He jumped at the sight of his keys floating in mid-air. His chair toppled over and Percy ran out of the room.

He ripped the hat off and gave it and the keys to Grover. "Run, distract the guard." "What are you going to do?" Grover asked. Percy held up the silver key as the guard came running out of the office. Grover put the cap on right before the guard turned his head. "Look those keys are floating!" Percy shouted pointing at the keys as they 'floated' away. The guard ran after Grover and Percy walked back into the office.

Annabeth jumped out of her seat and said, "It's about time Seaweed Brain." "Patience, Chase, patience," Percy teased as he opened the cell. He reached down to pick up the bow and quiver that were beside the desk. He stopped and looked at his wrist. "What is it?" Annabeth asked. Percy held out his arm and showed her the bracelet.

One of the beads was glowing slightly and they could see a paw-print on it. "That's not right. We didn't kill the lion. All we did was distract the guard…" Percy trailed off. Annabeth grinned. "The guard! He must have been the lion. But where's his invincible fur?" Percy raised one eyebrow and looked at the guard's jacket.

They stood at the entrance of the zoo and waited for Grover. The guard's jacket was in Percy's bag. "Hey," a voice said. Annabeth nearly jumped out of her skin and she turned to see Grover standing with the cap, in his hand. "Did we past the test?"

Percy held out his arm and showed him the fully glowing bead. Percy smiled, "and we didn't have to kill a lion." They walked out of the zoo and down the street.

"One down, eleven to go," Annabeth said as she took Percy's hand and he laced their finger's together.

_She slammed her fists down on the table beside the looking-glass. "Is it too much to ask for a lion to eat them?" she screamed.__ She took a breath and calmed down. She grinned wickedly. "Alright Miss Chase, your turn. Let's see how you handle my three-headed Hydra." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Twelve Quests in One**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

"_Now this was more like it_," Percy thought. In the water, just him, the waves and his surfboard. He pulled off spins and turns, landing perfectly every time. The crowd on the beach watched him in awe. All except one person.

Annabeth was lying on her towel, reading. She had read through the entire book on the Twelve Quests and was now re-reading the second chapter on the Hydra.

Percy came out of the water and called her name. She turned and gasped. That sight took her breath away every time. Percy had become very tanned and toned over all his summers at Camp Half Blood.

His well defined muscles shone in the sun and he was dripping wet. He pushed back his dark hair and smiled. Annabeth stomach did another flip, just like it always did when he smiled.

The sight of Percy didn't just take Annabeth's breath away. Most of the other girls on the beach were looking at him and whispering. Percy couldn't help but notice and the blush that came over his face was adorable. He put the board in the sand and sat down beside her.

"So what's the next task?" he asked. "It's the Hydra. It had multiple heads and every time you cut one of them more grew in its place. The only to kill it was to set fire to the main head."

Percy opened his mouth to say something when three girls came up to them. Two were brunette and they stood either side of a blonde girl with huge hair.

Annabeth wondered why would you get your hair styled and then go to the beach.

She also wondered why anyone would style their hair like that. Let's just say you could lose things in that hair and never find them again.

"Hey," the blonde said, "I haven't seen you around here before." She was taking directly to Percy, ignoring Annabeth. Percy nodded. "I thought I'd come to check out the waves. I promised my girlfriend here that I would teach her to surf."

One of the brunettes blushed and the blonde walked away. The other two followed her and Annabeth bit back a smile.

In the next few minutes, Percy and Annabeth debated about the task. They didn't know what they were going to do. They hadn't figured out the first task until the bead had begun to glow. They had no idea what twist this person was going to put on the next task.

As they talked more and more girls would come to talk to Percy. The blonde was there every time.

Finally Anabeth had enough. When another group came up, she stood up and said, "Ok, listen very carefully. Percy here has a girlfriend and it's me so can you please run along before I hit you all into next year!"

As she said this she threw up her arms, hitting a glass of juice that one of the girls were holding. The juice spilled all over the girl. Annabeth's jaw dropped and she said, "I'm so sorry…" Then she saw her wrist.

One of the beads was glowing. She turned around and showed her wrist to Percy. He looked at the girls that were walking off and then at Annabeth. "The more that go away, the more come back," he said slowly.

Annabeth nodded and looked at blonde. "I bet the main head is the blonde." Percy nodded and stood up. "I'll get you a drink," he said smiling.

Annabeth stood behind the group of girls with a glass in her hand. Percy looked over at her from their spot on the beach. She walked up behind the blonde and thought, "_I really don't want to do this_."

The girl was talking to a group of her friends. "That Percy guy is unbelievably. He must work out a lot! But his girlfriend is too skinny and that can't be her real hair colour." Annabeth scoffed and thought, "_On the other hand…_"

She walked right up behind her and dumped her drink right onto of her huge hair. Annabeth gasped sarcastically and said again, "I'm so sorry!" With that she put her drink on the table in front of them and said, "On the upside, at least you'll smell like orange juice."

She walked back to Percy, who was lying on the sand laughing, and held out the bracelet. The bead glowed and a picture of a three-headed beast was printed on it.

Percy smiled and stood up. "Come on, time for you to learn how to surf." Annabeth's smile disappeared. "I didn't know you were serious about that!" Percy smiled and pulled Annabeth up off the sand.

"_Their relationship is tougher than I thought," the girl said, as she watched the looking glass. The boy beside her shifted from one foot to the other. He glanced back at the small child that was on the floor behind them both. _

_She had allowed him to give the boy a blanket as he had been shivering. "Do we have to do this? I mean I don't see the point." The girl looked at him with cold eyes. "Annabeth and Percy are perfect examples of true love. I never liked true love." The boy sighed and looked back at the looking glass. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Twelve Quests in One**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Branches and twigs snapped under their feet. The three of them ran though the forest dodging trees and bushes. Percy had Riptide clasped tightly in his hands. Annabeth was right behind him and Grover was ahead of them both, completely in his element.

They ran behind one of the biggest trees and crouched there panting. "Are you sure this is the right forest?" Percy asked. Annabeth took the envelope out of her back pocket and checked the name. "This is it. This forest has the deer in it. All we need to do is capture it and give it back to Artemis."

Percy nodded and then replied, "Just great! We're in the middle of a huge forest being chased by a monster and we have to capture Artemis's favourite deer." He paused and said, "Well at least we know one thing." "What's that?" Annabeth asked. "Artemis is going to be pissed."

Then they heard a snap and all three heads turned to look at the bushes behind them. A young girl stepped out and looked at them with scared eyes. Percy grabbed her arm and dragged her down beside them. Annabeth put a hand over the girl's mouth and said, "We're not going to hurt you but the huge monster chasing us will if you make sound."

The girl nodded and Annabeth took her hand away. Grover smiled reassuring at the girl.

Percy looked around the side of the tree and watched silently. "I think it's gone," he said. "How do you know?" Grover asked. "That thing didn't look to smart. It probably got distracted by a squirrel," Percy said dryly.

The small girl giggled and Annabeth placed a hand to the girl's forehead. "What are you doing?" the girl asked. "I'm checking if you have a fever. You must be sick if you laugh at Percy's jokes," Annabeth said smiling.

The four of them walked on through the forest. "What are you doing here?" Percy asked the girl. "I got separated from the hunt." The three friends stopped and looked at her. "Your part of the hunt?" Annabeth asked. The girl nodded. Grover opened his mouth to say something when a deer burst out of the bushes.

All four of them froze on the spot, hardly daring to breathe. "Nobody move. We don't want to scare it," Percy said. The deer looked at them and its mouth twitched. Grover frowned. "Did he just smirk at me?"

With that the deer turned and fled back the way it came. The group ran after it at full speed.

After a long chase the deer disappeared through the trees. The four of them stopped and looked around. "I can't see it," Grover said.

Annabeth looked around and a small light caught her eye. She sighed and grabbed Percy wrist. He looked at her and she held up his wrist in front of him. The bead was glowing. Percy groaned and looked over at the girl. "Of course," he said. "I'll bet you that girl is Artemis's favourite huntress," Annabeth said, letting go of his wrist.

"You know, these twists in the tasks are really, REALLY, starting to annoy me," Percy said.

Grover looked over at the two of them. Annabeth pointed to the girl and Percy held up his wrist. Grover nodded and went over to the girl. "Listen, the reason we are after this deer is because we need it for a quest. But the thing is…we have a hunch that you are the person we need."

The girl looked at them in fright and started to back away. "No, no we're not going to hurt you! All we need to do is bring you to Artemis," Grover said quickly.

The girl looked at them and slowly nodded. Percy and Annabeth walked over to the two of them. "Do you think that you could find the hunt for us?" Percy asked. The girl nodded and started to walk in the opposite direction that the deer went. They walked for what felt like hours, trudging through the dirt and the fallen branches.

Finally the girl stopped in a large clearing. The three friends looked around carefully. Then a girl walked out of the trees. More and more girls followed her and soon the clearing was dotted with girls of various ages. Thalia smiled at them and said, "I see you've found our lost huntress."

Annabeth simply nodded so Percy stepped forward with the girl. "Here you go," he said giving the girl to Thalia. The girl walked over to the other huntress and Thalia turned back to the three friends. Her face was dark and she was frowning. "Artemis isn't happy being involved in this quest. You guys pissed her off!"

Her sentence was met with blank faces. "…What's your point?" Annabeth asked slowly. "That's like our hobby," Percy said.

The three of them turned to go when Thalia said, "Wait Annabeth! I want to talk to you." Annabeth looked at Percy and Grover and said, "Its ok. I'll just be a minute." Grover practically had to drag Percy away from them.

"I heard the two of you are going out," Thalia asked. "We haven't had time to go out on a real date but yes, we're going out," Annabeth said determinately. "I still don't get why you would give up all the perks of being a huntress for a guy!" Thalia said.

Annabeth looked her frowning. "I actually feel sorry for you. The whole saving the world thing is great but in our line of work we do that every day. Falling in love…that's a once in a lifetime feeling."

She looked back at her two friends and then back at Thalia. "Have fun with your hunt," she said before turning on her heel and walking back towards Percy and Grover.

"What if they offer her a place? What if she takes it? What will happen between us?" Percy said pacing. Grover followed his movements with his head. It was like watching a tennis match. "Why don't you ask her?" Grover said.

Percy stopped and looked over at Annabeth who was walking towards them. "Hey, what did she want?" Percy asked casually. "She asked why I didn't join the hunt. I told her it was because I had a better offer," she said in a teasing voice.

Percy walked over to her and took both her hands in his. "Annabeth I've faced terrifying monsters, seen awful sights and have had to deal with a lot of freighting situations. But when Thalia was offered a place in the hunt and I thought it was you they were talking to; that was the single most terrifying moment of my life."

Annabeth let go of his hands and put her arms around his neck. "I love you, ok. No hunt is going to change that," she said. "I love you too," he said hugging her.

Grover looked at them and said, "Are you two having a chick-flick moment?"

Percy looked at him and said, "Grover what is our empathy link telling you?" "That you're mad at me," he said after a pause. "What else?" he asked. "That I should run?" Grover said.

Percy and Annabeth nodded and ran after Grover as he sprinted through the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twelve Quests in One**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**I got such a cool review from Miss. Aurora-Borealis and I have to agree with her. I'm all for criticism as long as it's constructive. Although I don't need a beta right now, thank you for offering and your ****review defiantly helped. **

**Some other people commented on the spacing in my other stories and I'm working on it. **

**Also guys the mystery person isn't Artimas, just to tell you. **

Grover sneezed again and rubbed his nose with a tissue.

Percy made a face and said to Annabeth, "Maybe we should have left him at camp. He's not very good with the cold.

"I'm fine!" Grover protested. Annabeth grimaced and handed him another tissue.

They were in a ski lodge in the mountains. The snow was falling and the three of them were settled around the fire.

"So how are we going to do the fourth task?" Grover asked.

"To trap the boar we have to drive it into the snow and then capture it with this," Annabeth said showing them a lasso that was in her bag. It was slightly glowing so she zipped her bag up again.

"So what your saying is…we have to go out on the freezing snow…to capture a pig," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and sipped her hot chocolate again.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful" Percy said sarcastically and warmed his hands.

Suddenly the door of the lodge burst open.

The wind swirled into the room bringing the snow with it. Papers flew off tables and chairs even toppled over.

"Hey shut the door!" a man yelled.

He was talking to a group of people that were pushing a crate through the door. They finally got it in and shut the door.

"What the hell is that?!" the manager of the lodge asked.

"Calm down. It's just an animal. We can't leave it out there in the snow and it is tranquilised. It'll sleep for a while," one of the men explained.

Percy watched all of them closely. There were three men and a woman. They had jackets on the read 'RIDGEWAY WILDLIFE PARK' on the back.

"Didn't we pass a park on our way here?" Percy asked quietly.

Annabeth nodded watching the people as well. "I heard that there are animals up in the mountains that are endangered. Maybe they got permission to bring an animal to the park."

Grover sneezed again and said, "There are no pigs in these mountains."

"It's called a boar…and what do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Pigs…I mean boars aren't native to these mountains," Grover replied.

"That's right." The three of them turned to see one of the park rangers standing beside them.

"The boar we have in the crate escaped from the park. We tracked to these mountains and we're bringing it back when the weather is better," the man explained. Then the woman called him over to look at something on the laptop she had.

When he left Percy frowned. "How are we going to capture the boar if it asleep?" he asked. Annabeth shrugged and handed another tissue to Grover.

Then they heard a thud.

Then another.

Percy looked over at the crate. With every thud the crate shook.

Percy placed a hand on Annabeth's arm. She looked at him and then followed his stare to the crate.

The crate shook again and the people from the park started to take action. One of them ran out the door to get the tranquilizer gun while the others checked the crate.

"This doesn't make sense. The animal shouldn't be able to have this much strength," one of them said.

Percy, Grover and Annabeth stood up slowly.

"That isn't any normal pig," Grover whispered.

Suddenly the crate burst open and a huge animal ran out into the room.

It was huge, size of a large man, with long tusks coming out of its mouth. The ends had been filed down but that didn't make it look any less threatening. Its eyes were wild and blood shot.

Before anyone could make a move the boar started to run around the room crashing into furniture and toppling things over. People scattered and sprinted out of the way.

The three friends jumped behind the couch and Annabeth grabbed the lasso from the bag. Percy took it and peered over the top of their hiding place.

He ducked back down and said, "Grover, run over to door and open it wide. Annabeth stay with me and we'll try and lure this thing outside."

The two nodded in agreement.

Grover waited for the boar to be at the far side of the room and then he shot up and ran to the door, opening it as wide as it could go.

Annabeth and Percy ran over to him and they ran out the door.

Percy stood in the doorway and turned.

He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

The boar turned slightly and started running towards him. Percy smirked at it and stepped out into the snow and stood with his back to the wall. Annabeth was the same side as him while Grover was on the other side of the door.

The boar burst through the door and the friends quickly ran after it.

When they were asked about it later, the three of them swore that they could hardly remember what exactly happened in the snow.

The weather was fierce, hail raining on them from all sides. The snow was deep and hard to walk in.

Somehow they managed to trap the boar. It had got stuck in the snow, just like the first time with Hercules.

It was struggling, trying to pull itself out.

Annabeth and Grover were either side of the boar, trying to clam it down.

Percy sung the lasso around above his head.

He threw it and it landed on the boar's head.

The charm on the lasso started work and the boar quieted down.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover checked him over to make sure he was ok before the people from the wildlife park came.

They told the kids to back to the lodge and then one of them hit the boar with a tranquilizer gun.

As the three of them walked away Percy frowned.

"Wait…why didn't we use that tranquiller gun?"

"It's not magic" Annabeth said as they walked into the lodge.

"True…but it's easier" Percy argued.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and help the lodge manager put the table the right way up.

Percy smelled his hands and made a face.

"I smell like wet pig!" he said.

Then he and Grover turned the armchair back over. Soon everything was back in its place.

Grover, Percy and Annabeth sat on the couch, with Annabeth resting against Percy. He wrapped his arm around her and they kissed softly.

Grover said, "Our empathy link goes both ways, right?"

Percy nodded.

"Then you know that I'm gagging on the inside."

This remark earned him a kick from Percy and a punch from Annabeth.

As Grover rubbed hid sore leg and arm, Annabeth said, "I'm beginning to hate that empathy link."

"Me too" said Percy and Grover at the same time, which caused all of them to collapse with laughter.

Then Annabeth sat up and looked at her wrist.

The two boys looked at her.

She looked back and showed her wrist.

The bead was only half glowing.

The task was only half done.

"Maybe it's because I caught the pig" Percy suggested.

"It's a boar and no. The bead would still light up. I'm sure" Annabeth said as she quickly took the Twelve Quests book out of her bag.

She found the page and started to read and Percy and Grover read over her shoulders.

"Oh no…" Grover said.

The message was clear, written in black and white.

In Hercules's time the way he found out about the boar and the snow was because Chiron had told him…after Hercules saved Chiron from dieing from a wound caused by an arrow.

That is why the bead only half glowed.

They had finished it yet.

"We need it get back to camp, NOW!" Percy said as the three of them shot up of the chair.

_The girl let out a laugh as she watched the looking glass. "Tick tock, tick tock…" she whispered. _

_The scene in the glass changed to Camp Half Blood and she grinned as she saw the chaos. _

_People were running about trying to find an archer that had disappeared, while others were in the Big House trying to save Chiron. _

_The girl turned back to Nico. The boy stared angrily back. The girl snickered again. "I do believe that you learned that glare from Percy," she said. _

_Nico just stared her down until she turned back to the glass._


	6. Chapter 6

**Labour 5**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

The way home was silent.

At first they talked about the quest and what could the latest threat meant.

But then the call came. And it confirmed what they had feared.

Chiron had been attacked by a mysterious archer who had disappeared.

He was barely holding on.

The three friends knew that they were his only hope for survival.

As the border of Camp Half Blood came into sight, the three of them paid the taxi driver and jumped out. They ran into the camp and to the Big House.

Percy got to the doors first and opened them for Annabeth and Grover.

They all looked around at the room. Mr. D was sitting on a chair, a glass of wine in his hand. It was untouched. He looked at them with a blank face but sad eyes. It was the eyes that gave him away.

"You're here to help?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded for them all.

Mr. D nodded in return and went back to looking into space.

The friends walked upstairs.

The door to a room was open and they looked inside.

Chiron was out of his chair, lying on a large pile of blankets.

He looked deathly pale and was shivering.

Percy took a step forward but Annabeth stopped him by holding onto his arm. "No, it's my task remember."

Annabeth sighed and walked over to Chiron's side.

There was a large bandage wrapped around his torso. Blood was already seeping out of it and spreading across the white material.

With tears in her eyes, she slowly unwrapped the bandage.

Chiron let out groans of pain as the wound was revealed. His skin was torn and bloody. The arrow had spikes on it so when the arrow was pulled out the wound got worse.

Annabeth looked at it and whispered, "I don't know what to do."

Percy took a step forward again but this time Grover held him back. "She has to do it herself."

Annabeth looked over the wound again. Suddenly her bracelet began to glow.

Annabeth looked at it and then quickly placed her hand on Chiron's wound.

The skin that was torn and shredded began to move and reconnect with itself. The wound covered itself until it was like nothing had happened.

The bracelet stopped glowing and Annabeth sat back with a sigh.

Percy went to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Well done," he said to her.

Percy rearranged the blankets to make Chiron more comfortable, who looked much better already.

They stood up and walked over Grover. Without a word, they all walked out of the room.

The three of them walked into the sitting room and Percy said to Mr. D, "We did our best. We can only wait now."

Mr. D just nodded again.

Grover, Percy and Annabeth walked outside into the sunshine.

"I think that I'll ask around the camp. See if anyone knows anything about the attack," Grover said as he walked towards the eating area.

Percy and Annabeth nodded and walked towards the beach.

They strolled down the sand and then sat down side by side.

Percy wrapped one arm around Annabeth's waist and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"You did great in there," Percy said.

Annabeth grinned. "All I did was hold the bracelet against the wound."

Percy kissed her head. "You still did good."

Annabeth reached into her back pocket and took out the Hercules's book. She flipped to a page and read about the next task.

"What's next?" Percy asked.

"Clean the Augean Stables in one day," Annabeth read out.

Percy frowned and took the book into his own hand.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I think I already did this," he said.

"Really?!" she asked.

Percy nodded and as he read his bracelet started to glow.

Another bead glowed and Percy looked at Annabeth. "I guess we get the day off, then."

"Then we should try and find out about this mystery bad guy," Annabeth suggested.

"_This isn't right!" she yelled, slamming her fist off the rim of the looking glass. _

_The girl glared at the sight of the two of them on the beach. _

"_They cannot find out about me. They cannot find me." _


	7. Chapter 7

**Twelve Quests in One**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Sorry I haven't updated! Although summer is here I'm still a bit busy. But here's the next chapter.**

Percy stretched his arms out and cleared his throat.

He glanced around his cabin and sighed.

His floor had disappeared underneath piles of junk…again. But this time it wasn't entirely his fault. Annabeth and Grover had caused some of the mess.

They had a 'day off' from their quest and all they had done was sit in his cabin, eating junk food and talking about their old enemies who might want revenge.

They had written down all the enemies, when they had met them and what had happened to said enemies. Turns out it was a long list. Who knew?!

The day was nearing its end and Percy knew that when it did, it would be time for a new task-his task.

Annabeth had fallen asleep on one of the beds, Grover was sitting against one of the walls and Percy was sitting on the armchair that he had recently 'borrowed' from the Big House.

Chiron was fine with it as long as Mr. D didn't find out.

He had also 'borrowed' a large couch that was, at this moment, covered in empty crisp packets, crushed cans of Coke and chocolate wrappers.

Percy looked over at Annabeth and smiled.

Grover brushed some more papers aside and followed Percy's gaze. He frowned and said, "Should we wake her up and tell her that she's fallen asleep on a pizza box?"

Percy looked at him and shook his head. "No! Remember what happened last time you woke her up?"

Grover frowned more and rubbed his chin. "I know that no one likes to be woken up abruptly but did she have to punch me in the jaw!"

Percy shrugged, "I still think it was a reflex."

Then he dodged the Coke can that Grover threw at him. "What was that?!" he asked.

Grover shrugged, "Reflex?"

Percy smirked at him. "You know, you can sit on the couch. All you have to do is brush all that crap onto the floor," he said.

"You have a floor?! I thought we were walking on food wrappers and your dirty clothes!" Grover said sarcastically.

Percy just rolled his eyes.

"No thanks. I don't know how many times you and Annabeth have made out on that thing," Grover added.

Percy threw a full can of Coke back at him. "Will you not talk about her like that?" he asked.

Grover smiled and replied, "You know I don't mean it."

Annabeth stirred and sat up on the bed. "Hey, did you guys find anything else out?" she said sleepy.

Percy shook his head.

"There are way too many people on this list! We have pissed a lot of people off!" Grover said.

Annabeth frowned and pulled a pizza box out from under her. She sighed and through it on the floor.

"You live in a pig sty," she said.

"Don't blame all this on me! You two helped!" Percy argued.

Annabeth picked up a stack of papers beside her and started to look through them again. Silence filled the room as the three of them looked through the papers.

"It's kind of weird isn't it?" Annabeth said suddenly.

"What?" Grover asked.

"That Nico is taken the day Percy and I get together. I know that a lot of people wanted us to get together but some people didn't. Maybe somebody found out about us and wanted revenge."

Percy frowned, "Don't you think it's a little extreme though. Someone taking Nico just to hurt us."

Then it dawned on him, "No…not hurt us…kill us."

"What?!" Grover and Annabeth said together.

"Think about it. These tasks are for Annabeth and I and they are all a threat to our lives."

"Percy, every quest we've been on has been a threat to our lives!" Annabeth interrupted.

"But still! I think that this is all about splitting Annabeth and me up. Nico is just the bait."

"So this person wants you and Annabeth to split up and they're trying to do it by killing you?" Grover said.

Percy nodded.

"Well, who would try that?"

Annabeth asked, "Who is really against the two of us getting together?"

Before another word was said, the door burst open and a young camper stood in the doorway. "Chiron is awake," he said.

The three of them got up and followed the boy.

"We'll figure it out," Percy said.

"We better," Annabeth replied, "Nico is depending on us."

**A/N: ****So can anyone figure it out before I tell you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twelve Quests in One**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**My computer**** was broken and I just got it back. I had all these ideas for chapters for this story and others and I had to wait for my computer to be fixed. But I have it back now so I'm happy!**

A cold wind blew across the camp, causing the campers and counsellors to take refuge inside the cabins and the Big House.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover had been in the Big House for the whole night. They had spent the previous evening talking to Chiron and by the time they had decided to go back to Percy's cabin, the guards had already begun their patrols and Chiron told them to spend the night.

It was now early morning but it felt like the middle of the night. It was like the sun refused to rise and instead the clouds took its place.

Percy sat in one of the armchairs beside the fire while the others were in the study, looking up the legends of Hercules.

Percy just stared at the flames that danced and crackled and listened to the quiet murmur of voices that drifted from the other room.

Suddenly he heard footsteps walking across the old wooden floor. He glanced up to see Annabeth walking into the room. She smiled at him and sat on the arm rest of his chair.

He looked at her with fascination. He could never figure out how he had managed to get a girl like her.

He slid his hand into hers and stared at the fire again.

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend as he concentrated on the fire. He was the strongest person she knew but the tasks were taking they're toll on him, just like with herself and Grover.

But this was one of those times that wasn't meant for talking or for doing anything; it was just meant for being there for each other.

It was at least five minutes later until one of them spoke.

"It's my fault," Percy whispered, his voice so low Annabeth had to strained her ears to hear him.

"What?" she asked.

"It's my fault that Nico is gone. The day he was taken-the day we got together- I was on my way to see him when a bunch of younger campers asked me to show them sword tricks. My own pride and stupidity wanted me to show off so I went with them instead of seeing Nico. He had called me, said he was near the border and I invited him to stay at camp for a few days. If I had just gone…if I was there then I could have stopped whoever took him."

Annabeth jumped off the arm rest and couched in front of Percy. She grabbed his face with her two hands and made him look at her.

"This is _not_ your fault," she said fiercely. "This…monster has gone to all this trouble with our tasks; do you really think that he or she would have stopped with one attempt to kidnap Nico? Even if you had been there and saved Nico, this person would have tried again and again until they got him. This is not your fault!"

Percy looked at her face, the look of determination clear on it, and he knew he was beat.

He sighed and said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his now broad shoulders and replied, "Don't scare me like that."

Percy smirked and said, "No promises."

Annabeth pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Percy said rubbing his arm, "You're my girlfriend now! You can hit me!"

Annabeth shrugged, "Annabeth, you're friend punches you. Annabeth, you're girlfriend, kisses it better. I think that a nice balance between the two is very healthy."

Percy smiled and replied, "Well then, will Annabeth my friend, punch me in the mouth and then Annabeth my girlfriend can kiss it better."

She smiled as well and leaned forward.

Just as they were about to kiss, Grover came running in the door and shouted, "GUYS! Chiron found something to help with the next task!"

Percy sighed and said, "Perfect timing as always Grover."

Grover shrugged and replied, "It was either interrupt you now or when the two of you are in full make out. And believe me that is NOT something I want see."

Percy and Annabeth got up and followed Grover to study…but not before Percy whacked him in the back of the head with his hand.

The three friends walked into the study to see Chiron sitting in his wheel chair looking at a long narrow object.

As they got closer Annabeth and Percy realized that it was a long bow made of dark, nearly black wood. A stack of arrows lay beside it on the table and also there were two pairs of bronze clappers.

"What's that for?" Percy asked as he went to stand beside the table, Annabeth to his right and Grover to his left.

"This is what will help you with your next task," Chiron said, only holding the bow at the very top with his thumb and his index finger.

"Why are you holding it like that?" Percy asked.

Chiron smiled and held out the bow to Percy.

Percy grabbed it in the middle and suddenly the wood moved and a dark material separated from the wood and wrapped it around his arm and hand. Before he knew it his arm was covered with a light, black material half way down to his elbow and it looked like he was wearing a fingerless glove.

Before Percy could react the dark material separated from the wood again and wrapped itself around his other hand down to his wrist.

Percy looked up to see Annabeth and Grover's shocked faces and Chiron's blank one.

"Let me guess," Percy said dryly, "This bow used to be Venom from Spider-man."

Chiron just shook his head and replied, "You're next task is to shoot Stymphalian birds that only live in a certain forest. The only way to get them is to make them fly into the sky and then shoot them down. This bow will make sure that you never miss, Percy."

Percy smirked and said, "Well I never miss anyways."

The room fell silent and all that was heard was the wind blowing outside.

Percy frowned and said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence guys."

Annabeth smirked and replied, "Percy, you're great at a lot of things but archery isn't one of them."

"I hit that lion every time didn't I?" he argued. "Yes, but that lion was huge…and it was right in front of you," Grover said.

Percy raised his hand to hit him, forgetting that he was still holding the bow.

"HEY! Be careful with it!" Chiron said and Percy stopped.

"Annabeth and Grover will run through the forest scaring the birds into the air with these."

Chiron held up large bronze clappers and then placed them back on the table.

"Percy will be waiting at the edge of the forest and when they go into the air Percy will shoot them down."

Chiron then picked up one of the arrows and showed it to them. "All you have to do is put the arrow into the bow, pick you're target and then let go. The arrow will never miss and it will follow its target until it hits it. The arrows wouldn't harm the birds; just knock them out until you take the arrow out."

The three of them nodded.

"If that's all then we'll get going," Percy said pointing behind him at the door.

Chiron nodded and said, "Go but be careful. These birds are Ares' pets."

Percy sighed and replied, "Great! Another reason for him to try and kill me."

-A few hours later-

The forest was so dense that if you stood still and stretched out your arm in any direction, you would hit a broad tree.

While Percy was standing on a hill just outside the forest, Annabeth and Grover were at the far end of it.

They each had wide clappers tied to both the hands.

Annabeth looked at Grover and asked, "Are you ready?"

Grover frowned and replied, "No is never an option, is it?"

Annabeth smiled and with that the two of them ran into the forest smashing the clappers together.

Percy heard the loud noise and got ready.

He took an arrow out of the quiver and but it into the bow.

Suddenly a large bird burst of the line of trees and Percy took aim, drew the arrow back and fired.

The arrow whistled through the air and caught the bird.

Percy gasped in astonishment but before he could celebrate two more bird flew into the sky. Quickly he fired two more arrows, one after the other and they too found their target.

In fact Percy swore that one of them changed direction when the bird did so that it could hit its target. More and more birds came and Percy fired more and more arrows into the air.

Soon all the birds were captured and Percy was out of arrows. A huge smile came over his face at the achievement.

He walked down to the edge of the forest to see Annabeth and Grover exit it, covered in dirt, twigs and leaves.

He saw Annabeth's eyes grow wide and she pointed to Grover's head.

Suddenly Grover began to tear at his hair and Anabeth hit him over the head with one of the clappers, over and over again.

He reached them in time to hear Annabeth say, "I think I got it."

"Wonderful," Grover replied weakly," Now if you excuse me, I'm just going to pass out."

Annabeth shook her head and said, "I didn't hit you that hard. You're such a drama-goat."

"I am not!"

"Guys! Relax! There's no need to get snappy," Percy said. Then he smiled and added, "Did you two see me?! I hit every one of them!"

The other two shook their heads and Grover said, "No. We were to busy scaring the birds out of the forest."

Then they looked around and saw some of the birds near them, knocked out.

Annabeth smiled back and said, "Did you get Robin Hood up here or something?"

"Shut up! I'm amazing!"

Grover walked over to Percy and reached into the quiver he had on his back. He pulled out three compasses.

"Chiron said that these would lead us to the arrows nearest to us," Grover explained, handing them out.

"I'll start in the woods while you two search out here. When you're done come into the woods," Percy said as he walked towards the woods.

"Whatever you say, Captain Amazing!" Annabeth called.

Soon Percy was well into the woods and the compass was leading him towards a large oak tree.

Sure enough there he found one of the birds but when he stood up from picking it up, he saw a young girl standing near the tree.

Percy stepped back in surprise and he looked at the girl. "Hey," he said to her, "You're the girl we brought back to the hunters."

The girl just nodded and replied, "You helped me so now I'm helping you. The one your after used to be one of us but isn't anymore."

Percy frowned but before he could ask anything, the girl started run away. "Wait! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

The girl called back, "Look for Charles Lewis. He'll answer all your questions!"

And with that she was gone.

Percy frowned and thought, "Cryptic clues, secret names. Who does she think I am? Nancy freaking Drew!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Twelve Quests in One**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

"OW! That was my foot!"

"Sorry, I can't see properly!"

"You know, I thought that you would be better at this."

"What? Stealing a bull from a circus in the pitch black?"

"No walking!"

"Will the two of you shut up?! We're trying NOT to get caught!"

"Alright, alright, no need to yell!"

"I'm not yelling, you're yelling!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't tell me to shut up when I just told you to shut up!"

"Why don't we all just shut up?"

"If we all shut up then how will tell each other when we get to the truck? We can't five feet in front of us!"

"We've probably already walked past the truck."

"Great we're lost!"

"This is a disaster! What are we going to do in the pitch black with a bull?"

"And Chiron said it would be easy! Just steal the bull, he said. Put it in the truck and drive back to camp, he said."

"Well this is just PERFECT!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're at the truck."

"…Oh"

"Well how are we going to get him in the truck?"

"We could push him."

"Oh ya and then what? Get kicked in the face?!"

"Just lead him into the truck and then walk out."

"Ok fine…there he's in."

"Then let's drive out of here before they set the clowns on us."

"Why are you scared of clowns?"

"I'm not; I just find them mildly creepy. Plus do you want to be chased wig wearing, make-up covered weirdoes?"

"No but I always thought that clowns were funny."

"That's what they want you to think!"

"Let's just get out of here!"

**-A few hours later-**

Chiron was flipping though a book when the door of the Big House opened and Percy, Annabeth and Grover walked in.

They're hair was messed up and there was dirt streaked across their faces. They stank of hay, wet animals and strangely, cotton candy.

"We did it. The bull is in the truck which is by the border," Percy replied.

Chiron nodded and said, "I did as you asked and there is now Charles Lewis in any legend."

"Thanks anyway," Percy as they headed for the door.

Grover and Annabeth walked outside and just as Percy was about to, Chiron asked, "How was getting the bull?"

Percy frowned and said sarcastically, "Oh it was lovely!"

With that he closed the door and joined Annabeth and Grover.

"If he isn't in any legend then how is he important to this quest?" Percy asked.

"We've been looking at half-bloods and heroes. Maybe we should be looking at mortals," Annabeth asked.

"That's a good idea, we should look into that," Grover added.

"And we will…as soon as I have had a shower," Annabeth replied and smelled her hand, "I smell like a wet cow."

"Technically, a wet bull," Percy put in.

"Cow, bull, either way I smell like one," she replied.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep," Percy said as they all walked towards his cabin.

_Nico tested the ropes around his hands again. They were still tight and he felt pain shoot up his arm as the skin near the ropes was red and sore. _

_He looked around once again, looking for an exit. _

_He was in a large cave and he was lying near the side. There was a rock raised above the others across from him and on it, lay a small pool of water. _

_He knew the girl that had him captive was in another part of the cave that led off from the one he was in. She was in there for some of the time along with __a guy that came now and again. _

_The girl would look into__ pool and he swore that he heard Percy, Annabeth and Grover's voices. _

_He put his head back and rested it on the floor. _

_His powers weren't working, probably because the girl had put a spell on him or something. _

"_Come on, guys," he thought, "Hurry up and find me." _

**Hey guys****, I know that the beginning might be confusing but see if you can figure out who says what. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Twelve Quests in One**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

There was only one left.

All the other fire breathing horses had been gagged and captured but there was one left.

This one was large and black with flames coming from its mouth and smoke trailing from its nostrils.

Percy, Grover and Annabeth were tried, covered in dirt and in some parts, their clothes were singed.

"Alright, who's going to get this one?" Grover asked.

Percy replied, "I will. It's my turn anyway."

Annabeth gave him a reassuring smile and he grabbed the enchanted cloth that was to be used on the horse.

The horse was running around the stable in anger.

Percy approached it from the side and then ran at it.

Before the horse could toast him, Percy jumped onto her back and held onto her neck.

The horse twisted and turned around, trying to buck him off. But Percy quickly gagged the horse with the cloth, quenching any flames coming.

And suddenly the enchantment worked its magic and the horse calmed down just like the others.

Percy got off and patted the horse. "Sorry girl, but it has to be done," he said.

The horse looked at him and said, "You will pay for this!"

Percy snorted and replied, "If I had a dollar for every time someone said that to me…"

Annabeth and Grover walked over to him as he made the horse join the others near the fence.

With those cloths around them, the horse couldn't breathe fire and they were under Percy, Annabeth and Grover's control.

"What do we do with them now?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged as the bead on his bracelet lit up.

"Maybe we can let them go," Grover put in.

The other two looked at him confused.

"That could work," Percy said suddenly. "Ok here's what we're going to do."

**-A few minutes later-**

The three of them set to work.

Percy told the horses to stand still as Annabeth and Grover climbed up and untied the cloths.

But instead of letting them drop they made the horses bite onto the cloths.

Then Percy, Annabeth and Grover slowly backed away from the horses.

"What do we do?" Grover whispered.

Percy kept his eyes on the horses and said to them, "Drop the cloths."

They did as he told and they were free.

"Percy! What do we do?!" Annabeth asked.

"RUN LIKE HELL!"

They didn't need to be told twice.

The three of them ran out of there.

**-Later, Percy's cabin-**

Percy placed the ice pack on his shoulder and winced.

"It's not too bad," Annabeth said, "They only singed you."

Percy on the other hand didn't see the up side of having flames thrown at you by _very_ fast and _very_ mad horses.

Annabeth got up off the couch and walked over to Percy who was sitting on his bed.

"Here, let me do it," she offered.

She took the ice pack off him and looked at his skin. It was slightly red and rough but otherwise he was fine.

She put the ice pack back on and said, "Leave it there for a few minutes and then take it off. Then put it back on again," she advised.

Percy nodded and muttered, "Stupid fire breathing horses."

Annabeth laughed and replied, "Yes, they can be so annoying, can't they?"

Grover walked into Percy's cabin with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Chiron widened our search for Charles Lewis. He started looking at humans and…"

"What?" Percy asked.

"We think that the Charles Lewis we're after is dead"

Silence filled the cabin.

Percy sighed and said, "Our only lead is dead? Huh? That hunter really does think I'm Nancy Drew."

**Ok so the next chapter will be longer and clear up the mystery of Nico's kidnapper.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twelve Quests in One**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Ok so they had already completed this task before so this chapter is finding out about the mystery bad guy. **

City Hall was covered in darkness. No one walked the halls, except the security man that was half asleep at his desk.

But in the records room there were three flashlights.

While Grover stood near the door keeping a look out, Percy and Annabeth were searching through the filing cabinets.

"How could there be more then one Charles Lewis in this city?! With all these files to look through I think that the task would have been much easier" Percy whispered.

"Charles is a pretty common name and so is Lewis so that's why there are so many files," Annabeth said as she went through the files.

"Will you guys hurry up!?" Grover whispered from the door.

"Well would you like to search through millions of files?!" Percy hissed back.

"Oh will you stop arguing and look!" Annabeth said.

They looked through the files until Annabeth said, "Guys! I think I have it!"

Annabeth took a file out of the cabinet and brought it over to one of the wooden tables.

Percy walked over to her and they both shined their flashlights on the file.

"Charles Lewis. Aged 45. Married to Elizabeth Lewis, previously Elizabeth Samson. Father of Charles Lewis Junior and Cassandra Lewis. Died of a gun shot wound to the heart two years ago. Might have been mistaken identity."

"What does a guy with a gun shot wound have to do with us and Nico?" Percy asked.

Annabeth pulled out pictures that came with the file. She looked through them and then stopped at the third one.

"I don't think it was a gun shot…" she said as she handed it to Percy.

Percy took it and his eyes widen. "The Mist made it look like a gun shot…" he said.

"When really it was arrow that killed him," Annabeth finished.

They both looked at the picture. It showed the body of Charles Lewis lying on the ground.

To normal people it looked like a bullet wound but to half-bloods there was clearly an arrow sticking out of him.

"What's going on?!" Grover hissed from the door.

Percy looked at him and said, "Charles Lewis was killed by an arrow but everyone thought it was a gun shot."

Grover scoffed and said, "Well, that's normal."

"Percy, that's a Hunter's arrow," Annabeth said.

Percy looked at the picture shinning his flashlight on it. "This isn't good. We have to go see Charles Lewis family. We need the full story."

"GUYS! The guard is coming!" Grover said, running up to them from the door.

Annabeth put the file back together and put it back in the cabinet.

Percy and Grover where already at the open window and when Annabeth joined them, they climbed out the window and shut it behind them.

The guard looked into the large records room and he saw it empty.

**-Later-**

"Are you sure this is the address?" Annabeth asked as they walked down the street.

Percy checked the address on the paper and nodded.

They stopped outside the house they were looking for. It was an old-style house painted a light yellow with a wooden door.

The three of them walked up to the door and Grover knocked on the door.

He was in his 'human disguise' so there was no need to worry.

Then an idea came to Percy.

He took Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it.

Annabeth and Grover looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Annabeth asked.

"The Mist will disguise Riptide, I just want to try something," he said.

The door opened and a man in his late twenties looked at them.

Suddenly his eyes found Riptide and he took a step back in fear, his mouth open.

"What's the matter? It's not like I'm holding a dangerous weapon or anything," Percy said with a grin.

The man looked at the three of them, his face still twisted in fear.

"You can see through the Mist," Annabeth said.

Then she turned to Percy and said, "How did you know?"

Percy shrugged and replied, "I didn't."

He turned back to the man and said, "You must have seen your father's body. You know he was shot with an arrow."

The man just stared at them.

Percy sighed and said, "Maybe we should go inside. Don't worry I'll put the sword away."

Percy capped Riptide and put it in his pocket as the man let them in.

"Poor guy is probably still in shock," Percy thought.

The man led them into a living room and he sat down heavily on one of the armchairs.

The others took this as an invitation and they sat down on the couch that was across from the man's seat.

"I thought it was over…I thought she was done…" the man said to himself.

Percy cleared his throat and said, "You're Charles Lewis Junior, right?"

Charles nodded and said, "You're friends with Michelle aren't you?"

The three friends looked at each other and then Percy shook his head at Charles.

Charles frowned and said, "Then why are you here?"

"We want to know what this Michelle has to do with the kidnapping of our friend Nico. He's in trouble and right now I have no patience left. So we want the full story, right now. Who's Michelle?"

Charles sighed after Percy finished speaking.

"Michelle was an ex-girlfriend of mine. I thought everything was going great between us…when I started getting these threats. Things like, 'Stay away from her' and 'Leave her alone.' But Michelle told me not to pay any attention. Then…my father was killed. He was killed because of me! I told Michelle to leave and never come back. I thought it was over! I thought it was over and then you three come knocking on my door!"

Charles put his head in his hands and Percy looked at friends, "Michelle was a Hunter but she was in a relationship with a man. That's what the girl meant by, 'the one your looking for used to be one of us but isn't anymore.' Michelle must have gotten kicked out of the Hunters and then Charles broke up with her. Of course she hates love."

Annabeth turned to Charles. "You and your father have the same name. I think maybe the Hunter's mixed him and you up."

Charles just nodded, showing that he already knew that.

"But Charles Lewis Senior was 45. The Hunters look much younger. Why would they think that it was Charles Lewis Senior that was with Michelle?"

"Well technically, some Hunters are over a thousand years old. So really Charles could be the younger man…"

"Ok we get it Grover," Percy said.

"Michelle must have a lot of anger in her. What if she lets it out on Nico," Annabeth said.

Percy replied, "Then we'll stop her before she does that. And we'll get Nico back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve Quests in One**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

The dragon slept soundly.

All a hundred of its heads was laying down, a hundred pairs of eyes closed. It rarely ever slept but Percy, Annabeth and Grover were lucky that it had. They held their breath as they waked passed it, not daring to make a sound.

When they finally got passed it they were able to breathe again. But now came the hard part. The golden apples glinted in the moonlight. They walked over to the lower branches and decided to take the apples from there.

The dragon continued to sleep. Even if he was awake he couldn't see them. The amulets that Percy and Grover had around their necks were from Chiron. They gave the wearer the ability to become invisible. Annabeth had stuck to her cap.

Although, neither item hid any noise and that was why they were being so quiet. The dragon did have a hundred pairs of ears after all.

Zoë's sisters were far away from where they were. They trusted that the dragon would protect the apples. Atlas was still holding up the sky, but he couldn't see them from where he was even if they weren't invisible. With so many people and a dragon around, this was one dangerous task.

They stood under the tree and while Grover held open, Annabeth climb up onto Percy's shoulders. From there she reached up and picked the apples one by one. Every time one snapped off, they stopped to see if the dragon woke. But he still slept.

Finally they had all the apples they needed. Grover picked up the bag and threw it gently over his shoulder. Percy help Annabeth off his shoulders but she wobbled and a made a loud thump as he feet hit the ground.

Suddenly, one of the dragon's large head raised and turned to look at them.

The three of them were absolutely still and once again they held their breath.

The head looked at them, not seeing them, them thanks to the amulets and the cap. It reached forward and came dangerously close to Percy. He could feel its hot breath on his face.

Then it just turned around and set itself back down beside the other heads.

The three friends slowly let out their breath and they quietly crept away from the dragon and out of the garden.

**-Later-**

They arrived back at Camp Half Blood in the early afternoon. They walked into the Big House and dropped the bag of apples on the table.

Chiron came in as they all sank down into chairs. The adrenaline was wearing off and they were all tiered.

Chiron smiled when he saw them and the apples and he said, "Well done! You only have one task left."

Percy sighed and said, "But what if Michelle doesn't give Nico back?"

"Then you'll just have to take him back."

The three friends looked at Chiron and Annabeth said, "But we don't know where he is."

Chiron took out a map and spread it out over the table. They all crowed around it and Chiron pointed to cliff edge along the coast.

"She's here in a cave along this cliff. All the time you've been on you're quest, I've been sending out scouts to look for Nico. While she's been distracted by you three, she didn't notice what I was up to."

"That's so sneaky! It's genius!" Percy said.

Grover looked around and whispered, "I thought you said there was a chance she could hear and see us!"

Chiron shook his head. "I've also placed charms around the Big House. She cannot see or hear anything inside this house."

Then he went back to the map. "The three of you will have to sneak near to the cliff along the top. Then you will take the pegasi and fly into the cave mouth, dodging any traps and/or dangerous weapons she throws at you. By then she'll already have spotted you so attack is our best bet. What do you think?"

Annabeth was frowning, Grover looked nervous and Percy said, "That's the stupidest plan I've heard of…let's do it."

Grover nodded uncertainly and Annabeth replied, "It does seem like the best plan of action."

"But you do have one last task before you can put the plan into action," Chiron said.

"What is it?" Grover asked.

Chiron cleared his throat nervously and said, "Capture the three headed dog, Cerberus using no weapons."

Annabeth groaned and Grover said, "We're doomed!"

"No we're not," Percy said. They all turned to look at him.

"Two words, my friends. Mrs. O'Leary.

**There's only one more chapter left! I've also got a new story coming out and I'm going to put the summery in the next chapter, just ****to see what you guys think. It's not a sequel of this story; it's an independent Percy Jackson story**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Twelve Quests in One**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Michelle paced back and forth. She was breathing quickly and panic was clear on her face. Her nails had been bitten down hours before and she was now wringing her hands together.

They were getting closer. There was only one task left and still they hadn't failed. No matter want she threw at them, no matter what spanners she put in the woks, they still got through it.

Nico watched as she paced. His hands were bound behind his back and he was leaning against the cave wall. He had a large black eye where Michelle had hit him and a few other bumps and bruises. But other than that he was fine, thankfully.

"You're not going to win, you know." Nico said his breathing heavy.

Michelle turned to him, eyes blazing, and said, "Shut up!"

She went back to pacing. "You're up against Percy, Annabeth and Grover. You're going to lose."

Michelle shook her head. "No I wouldn't. I can't. I thought they would quit much earlier. I mean why would they go through so much to save you. You've never been on great terms with them."

Nico frowned and replied, "They forgave me for what I did. We're all friends now. And we'd all go through the same thing for each other."

Michelle just shook her head again and went over to her pool of water. She cast her hand over it and whispered the spell under her breath. The picture became clearer and clearer and Michelle turned back to Nico. "You're friends are busy with their final task right now. Why don't I make it hard for them?"

But when Michelle turned back to the water, she yelled out in shock. That three headed monster of a dog was playing with a hell hound! Didn't that Jackson boy have a hell hound for a pet?

"Surprise."

A voice made her turn around to see Percy standing there with his sword pointed at her, Annabeth by his side with her dagger raised and Grover untying Nico.

"Chiron had a good plan but I though a surprise attack would be better. Did you know that the final task can be completed mush faster if you have a playful hell hound handy?"

Michelle looked between all of them, panicking.

"It's over," Annabeth said, "Just give up and we'll go easy on you."

It was a going wrong. All her plans, all her schemes were falling down around her head. She never was very good with panic, even when she was a hunter. She whirled her head around, looking for an exit.

There were two exits in the cave. The one out to the sea was being blocked by Percy and Annabeth and the other led into the cliff. A huge maze of tunnels led that way. But she had no choice.

She sprinted towards the opening and disappeared into the tunnels.

"Grover, take Nico and go back to camp. Annabeth come with me and we'll track her down," Percy said as he ran towards the opening.

Annabeth sent a smile back at Grover and Nico and said, "He gets so bossy when the adrenaline gets going."

Then she ran after Percy and through the opening.

Soon the tunnels swallowed them up as they ran. Percy had waited for Annabeth, while keeping an eye on the way Michelle went. They both ran after her, hearing her footsteps echo off the wall, mixing with their own. It was like the Labyrinth all over again but this time they didn't stop, they just kept on running.

It wasn't until they had been running for a few minutes that they discovered that they had run in a semi-circle.

There was another opening in the cliff and Michelle was now standing on the edge.

Percy and Annabeth walked towards her slowly. "Ok, now calm down. Just walk towards us slowly," Percy advised.

A look of panic crossed Michelle's face as she looked between the two heroes and the choppy waves that lay below. Annabeth stood by Percy as they both tried to bring her back from the edge.

Michelle gasped and took a step backwards. But the rocks at the edge of the cliff were loose and before she knew it, her foot had slipped and Michelle toppled backwards and her scream carried her all the way into the stormy sea.

Percy and Annabeth leaped towards the edge but they were too late.

"Damn!" Percy yelled slamming his fist into the cave floor. Annabeth just leaned her forehead on his shoulder and shut her eyes tight. They sat there for a few minutes until they heard footsteps running towards them.

They turned to see Nico and Grover running up to them.

"I though I told you two to leave," Percy said.

"Dude, no offence but since when do we listen to you. Where's the weirdo?" Nico asked.

Percy motioned over the cliff. Grover closed his eyes and rubbed his face, while Nico just sighed and wiped some of the blood from a cut on his face.

"Let's go," Annabeth said softly, pulling Percy up with her as she stood up.

With one last look at the cliff, the four of them called the pegasi and they flew out of there.

**-Later-**

Percy sat in front of the fire in the Big House.

Nico was with Chiron and Grover getting cleaned up and Annabeth went back to her cabin to get changed.

Percy heard footsteps and Nico and Grover appeared beside him.

"How can you sit here? It's boiling," Nico complained.

Annabeth appeared in the doorway and said, "Come on guys, it beautiful out there. Let's go outside."

Nico and Grover couldn't get out the door fast enough.

Percy laughed and said, "Well they're eager."

Annabeth shrugged. "Well Grover loves the outdoors and I thing Nico prefers being in open spaces after being in that cave for so long."

Percy nodded and looked at the fire.

Annabeth sighed and rubbed his arm. "It's not your fault you know. She slipped and we couldn't have saved her."

Percy looked at her and said, "How did you know?"

Annabeth shrugged and replied, "You put a lot of pressure on yourself. It wasn't hard to figure out."

Percy leaned forward and kissed her. "Let's go outside," he said with a smile.

Annabeth took his hand and they walked out of the Big House.

They stepped out into the bright sunshine and the porch of the house.

Nico was bouncing around on the balls of his feet while Grover was tapping his hooves impatiently.

Nico spotted them and said, "Come on! The beach will be great with this weather! Let's go!"

Percy said to Annabeth, "He seems more cheerful now."

Annabeth smiled, "He was stuck in a dark and cold cave for over a week. He's happy just to get out of there."

"Come on!" Grover said.

Percy and Annabeth walked over to them and together they all walked to the beach.

They were half way there when Annabeth said, "You guys are slow you know that?"

The three of them looked at her, confused. She gave them a smile and then ran ahead of them. They finally caught on and ran after her.

The four of them ran across the camp at full speed passing many other campers who gave them strange looks.

At that moment there were no worries, no dangerous quests and no problem.

It was just them, the sun and the beach.

**There we go, that's it! Thanks for reviewing and reading this story, it much ****appreciated.**

**This is a summery of a new story I'm writing for Percy Jackson. Now it may not be out for a while because I've got other stories and I'm really busy with work and such. **

**It's going to have mild swearing so it's going to be a T at least.**

**There is only one rule at Camp Half Blood: Poseidon campers do NOT mix with Athena campers. EVER. **

**With fights happing between the two cabins every day, this rule was very important. **

**Annabeth knew this rule; she followed this rule. She had the perfect balance. Never get into the fights but never talk to a Poseidon camper. With her best friends, Grover and Nico, Annabeth has a reasonably quiet life at camp. **

**Trust Percy Jackson to come and screw everything up. Damn him and his good looks.**

**Ok obviously there is going to be a lot more of Poseidon's kids at camp but Percy is still going to be a powerful hero. I'll explain it in the story.**

**Please tell if I should write this.**


End file.
